Our Loving Family
by Kyto-chan
Summary: Naruto and Kyuubi are brothers. There parents are brutally murdered and they have to move. Naru is suicidal and Kyuu only wants to help. What happens when you through a certain raven into the mix? OOCness blood and language.Future warnings will appear l8r


**WARNING!!! First off…this is yaoi(although that wont be till later XD) if you don't like it…GTFO here X3 Next…strong language (not exesive in this chapter but just throughing that out there for later chapies XD)and...blood and fighting and stuff like dat…not sure yet so uhh…just throughing out precautions till I see where this story go's. Also…OOCness so no likey…seriously get the fuck outa here lol I HAVE WARNED YOU! I will update it properly once I get through a few chapies so I know the…well…basic extended layout of the story ^^**

**Hello hello Kyto-chan here ^^ Anyway…umm….this is my first fanfic and I know I'm gonna do an EPIC fail on this but…aw the hell with it I'm gonna try anyway XD Just uhh….dun hate me to much XD**

***DISCLAIMER* I (sadly) do not own Naruto or any of the characters…He belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and he wont let my buy them off him (damn prick -_-*)**

**Text:**

**Talking "**Blah blah"

**Thoughts And Flashbacks: **_"Blah blah"_

Beep…beep…Beep…BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE- *CRUNCH* I tan hand pulls back under the covers as the person hidden clutches there hand in pain of hitting the alarm clock. "HEY BRAT YOU UP YET?!" A head of blond hair pokes itself out from under the warm blanket. "Yes you bastard I'm awake ugh…" The covers are kicked away revealing the still sleepy boy. He was 16, living with his older brother. Short blond hair, a piercing adoring his left eyebrow. The color of his eyes where strange. A rare blood red color, which he concealed with blue contacts. He got up, grumpily, from the bed and made his way to his bathroom. Turning the water on to the temperature he wanted, then lifting the toggle to let the water run from the shower head. He quickly discarded his bed cloths and put them in the hamper then got into the steaming shower. 15 minutes later and he was making his way out of the bathroom, with a towel tied around his slim waist, to his room and in front of his closet.

'_Hmm…first impressions are usually best…but why the hell do I care! Haha to hell with those morons I have better things to do then make friends with a bunch of people anyway' _ He grabbed a black tank top, black baggy jeans with holes ripped at the knee and a few other places as the legs went down. He sat those on the bed and made his way to the dresser, grabbing a pair of dark blue boxers and socks. Pulling his clothes on, he go's to the other end of the room where a full length mirror hung. Grabbing his eye liner, adding a heavy layer around his eyes. Stepping back he checks his work over. "Not to bad…".

The blond boy made his way down stairs and into the kitchen, smelling the heavenly sent of the food his brother was preparing. "So whats on the menu this morning Kyuubi?" His brother was tall. Shoulder length dirty blond hair with red tips, a lithe body and a face that looked dangerously gorgeous. His eyes where golden but had a glow about them. An eerie red glow almost. "Chocolate chip pancakes just the way you like them." Placing the plate down in front of his little brother.

"So are you ready for your first day in your new school Naruto?" he says setting down in the chair across from Naruto. Naruto simply pocks at his food…suddenly not interested in it. "Not really…Cant I wait to start in another week?…What if…they'll be just like all the others…and know about what ha-" he was cut off. "Nothing is going to happen. You'll do fine. Look where in a whole other state now. I don't think that kind of news has spread all the way out here. No one is going to know. Trust me Naru-chan." he grabs his brothers hand and squeezes it reassuringly.

"*sigh* Fine I'll give it a try." he smiles a slight smile at his brother, a smile was something Kyuubi didn't see to often on his brothers face anymore. To say the least…he was a little shocked. He didn't even notice as his brother left the room to get his messenger bag and head for his shoes. Snapping from his surprise he calls out to his brother "Naruto arent you going to eat your breakfast?" Naruto grabbed his favorite black Linkin Park hoodie from the closet and pulled it on, calling back "Not hungry anymore. Sorry Kyuu. See ya later!" And with that he shut the door, making his way down to the bus stop. Kyuubi just sat there for a few minutes, then made his way to cleaning up the dishes. Back with Naruto, he was currently seated on the edge of the side walk, waiting for his bus. Moments later it came rolling down the road and stopped in front of him. The bus doors opened and he made his way through the empty bus to the back seat.

As the bus rolled its way down the road, more and more kids pilled into the bus, making it rather noisy and annoying the blond in the back. Naruto opened his bag and pulled out his mp3. Quickly choosing a song from his list and turning the sound up enough to drowned out the noise.

Suddenly, Naruto was being poked in the side. He turned, annoyed, to see a brunet boy sitting across from him with a goofy expression on his face. At first glance he seemed some what wild. He had a red hoodie on and blue jean pants. He had what looked like triangle tattoo's on each cheek. "Sup man. You don't look familiar are ya new or somthen?" The blond just stared at him for a second, contemplating weather to just ignore him, or continue the conversation and talk to this guy.

"Y-ya I'm new….Me and my older brother just moved here from New York." The guy's smile grew wider (if that's possible O.o). "Awesome!! I'm Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka. Whats your name blondie?" A small tick sign appeared over his head at the blondie comment. "Its Naruto…Naruto Na…Uzumaki. Nice to meet you Kiba." The brunet not noticing the almost slipup in names. Naruto turned his head and just stared out the window. Not wanting to talk anymore.

Kiba frowned. He could see a sad yet far away look on his new friends face. He picked up his bag and moved to sit beside the blond. "Hey dude whats wrong?" Naruto just sighed and ignored him. "YO KIBA THERE YOU ARE!!" the new screeching sound yelled out to the brunet, making the blonds ears ring. "Hey Ino come here! I want you to meet someone!" The girl in question made her way to the back and sat in the seat Kiba had been sitting in.

"This is Naruto. He's new here. Moved from New York." Kiba explained to his friend. Ino looked over Kibas shoulder to see the black clad blond in the corner. "Hey Naruto. I'm Ino if you havent her already from loud mouth here" she pointed to Kiba and he stuck his tong out at her muttering something about annoying bitches. Naruto turned slightly as to look at the girl and not be rude. He saw she had pale blond hair, and equally pale blue eyes, pulled back in a long pony tail and a chunk of her bangs covered her right eye. She was wearing a short blue jean skirt but not to short for people to think her a slut, and a bright pink rocker t-shirt accompanied by a dark blue jacket. He would be lying to himself if he said she wasn't pretty. "Hello Ino-chan. Nice to meet you" she squealed at the chan he added to her name. "Hehe ya know for a dark, depressing dressed guy your really nice" she giggled slightly.

The rest of the ride consisted of Ino trying to start conversations with the silent blond but failed, and Kiba complaining that Naruto looked weired with the thickness of his eyeliner. Ino, of course, smacked the brunet in the back of the head for his rudeness. Moments later they arrived at there destination. The school was big. Konoha High displayed proudly on the wall leading into the road to the building.

"Yo Naruto you need help getting your schedule from the principals office? Trust me you want to avoid that bitch as much as possible." Kiba said, remembering that the principal form the junior high had transferred to the high school and all the bad memories surfacing of his times being sent to the insane womans office. "No I'll be fine. I guess I'll see you guys later then." Before Ino and Kiba could say a proper good bye the blond was out of site and blended in with the rest of the students.

Walking down the huge white hall the blond made his way to the office. Knocking on the door to announce his presence and walked in. A short, brown haired women sat behind the huge counter. "Umm…excuse me. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I came here to pick up my schedule." The brunet looked up from her typing and smiled at the blond. "One moment. I'll get it for you." Naruto decided to take a seat one of the couches in the room and waited. Suddenly a crash was heard in the other room and the blond jumped in surprise.

"_What the hell?"_

"Dammit Shizune what did I tell you about hiding my sake?!!" Naruto sweat dropped. He recognized the voice of the yelling woman in the next room. Sighing, he got up and went into the other room, just barely dodging the pensile that now was lodged in the wall behind him. "Hey auntie chill would ya? Your gonna hurt someone."

The busty blond woman in the room stops her violent shaking of her poor assistant to look in the direction of the new voice. There she stood. Staring at the person she thought she would never see again. "N...Naruto...?" She could feel the tears pricking at the edge of her eyes, begging to spill over. Slowly, she advances to the boy standing before her. Reaching out to touch him. Just to prove to herself he was real then...

*SLAP* He just stood there not moving, his head slightly turned from the force of the other while she stood there seething and crying. "Why....Why didnt you or Kyuubi contact me to let me know you where here or even ok?! Dammit Naruto I was worried sick about you and Kyuubi!!" Naruto turned back to his aunt Tsunade. He stared into her tear filled orbs for a few seconds then moved forward, enveloping her in a loving hug.

That broke her.

She hugged back feircly, crying into his shoulder muttering apologies and other talk he couldnt comprehend. They stood there like that for a couple minutes then broke apart. "Sorry Auntie. We never ment to worrie you....its just....well...I gave Kyuu a bit of trouble the week we arrived here." She looked at him quizzically for a moment then she gasped. The worst thoughts going through her head.

"Pull up your sleeves" she said in a quiet demanding tone that left no room for argument. "Auntie I-" "I SAID LIFT IT UP NOW!!" He sighed and did as he was told. She felt new tears welling up. "Why...?I....I thought...What happened....Naruto...?" She waved twords one of the sofas in the room asking him to sit. They sat there in silence for what seemed like eternity. Quietly, he began his story. Recalling the terrible day that transpired only a week ago.

***FLASHBACK***

_They had just arrived at there new home. The older of the two helping the movers take the furniture into the house. The younger opting to sitting under the cherry tree in the front yard to wait for his brother and the others to finish. "Hey Naruto come on lets start unpacking!" his brother called to the half asleep boy. Naruto got up and walked in after his brother. Looking around the spacious home, seeing all the boxes with writing on them saying where the contents belonged. He spotted a box with his name on it and also said photos on it. He picked up the box and headed to what would be his new room up the stairs. Setting the box down in the middle of the floor, he closed and locked the door so he wouldnt be disturbed. Setting down in front of it, he opened the box with the box cutter he grabed off one of the other boxes oppening it, looking in at the various photo albums and the packages of pictures not placed yet. _

_He looked to one with an indescribable expression on his face. It was white, a simple floral disignes on it and in bold gold fancy letters said "Our Loving Family". He stared at it impassively for a moment then moved to opening it. On the first page was a picture of a couple. The man was tall with bright blond hair and impossible blue eyes. The woman beside him was beautiful, long red hair that went below her butt and gorgeous blue eyes. They where smiling. In the back ground where various trees blooming with beautiful colored petals. It must have been spring when it was taken. Slowly he traced a finger over the slightly faded picture then turned a few pages. He stopped at the picture of a baby in his crib. He had blond hair but strangely had red tips to it. His eyes here golden and appeared like they where staring through you and not just at you. "Kyuubi..." he said thoughtfully as he turned a few more pages. He stopped again seeing the same boy only older, holding a baby boy in his arms smiling a goofy brotherly smile. The baby had blond hair, much like the other boy. What was strange about him where is blood red eyes. Naruto cringed at the sight of them wondering how his family accepted him with him having such a strange anomaly. He cast one final glance at the caring smile on his brothers face the turned the pages._

_He just skimmed through them till he reached the end. The final page was the last one took of him and his family. There in front of a beautiful lake they stood. His father standing proudly with a goofy smile on his face in the back. His mother standing beside her tall oldest son, and in front of them with both there hands on his shoulders, stood himself. They where all smiling but him. He didnt want to take the picture in the first place. Thinking back on that summer day he realized how childish he was being. Tears started to fall from his eyes without his consent. He stared at the family he would never see again. _

_He couldnt hold it in anymore. _

_He screamed out in pure fury, anger, and sadness. _

_He grabbed the box cutter he used to open the box and ran into the rooms bathroom, locking the door behind him and leaning his body against it, sliding slowly to the floor. He could hear his brother calling for him and banging on the outer door. He opened the box cutter till the blade was fully extended and without a moments hesitation, moved the blade over a faded scar, and cut deep into his arm, hitting the main artery that flowed there. His blood flowing out rapidly as he watched in mild amusement at the sight. He liked the feeling. He couldnt help himself. He turned the blade to his other wrist and repeated the process on an equally faded scar. Dropping the blade to the floor, he relaxed his body, laying his bleeding arms at his sides and prayed that death would take him soon. _

_In his fading world he could hear the sound of the outer door breaking from to much force and a screaming Kyuubi running into the room. Blackness started pulling at his sight. The door he braced himself upon started to shake. "Naruto?! Naruto are you ok? What's going on in there?!" his brother called franticly from the other side of the door, desperately trying to get it to open. Then Narutos world faded. Kyuubi continued his relentless beating till he remembered there was a window that led to the bathroom. He went quickly to the bedrooms window and opened it. Getting himself steady on the narrow ledge, he made his way to the small opening. Sliding it up carefully so as not to fall and squeezed himself in. _

_The sight that greeted him was one that would be burned into his mind forever. Sure he knew his brother had cut before and attempted suicide twice...but still he had never seen his brother surrounded by so much blood. Not since...He pushed the frightening memory aside and ran to his brothers side. He wasnt breathing. Kyuubi quickly checked for a pulse. _

_Nothing. _

_He palled considerably. He picked up his considerably light brother and ran out of the room and down the stairs. Before he forgot, he grabbed his car keys and house key and locked the door behind him. He made a mad dash for his Honda Civic and carefully placed his brother inside. In a desperate attempt to slow the bleeding, he ran back to the house, went in and grabbed the cloth off the table, ripping it into pieces as me ran. Once back to his brothers side, he hastily wrapped the cloth around his brothers bleeding wrists. Going around a couple times just to apply extra pressure. Quickly he slides in on the other side of the car into the front seat and started the car. He made his way down the unknown highway, following the road signs that said he was going the right way, heading to the hospital. _

_To say he was speeding would be an understatement. Weaving in and out of the flowing traffic, dodging collisions left and right. He was scared. Really scared. He couldnt lose his brother like he lost his parents. Not like this. He kept taking nervous glances to his brother every now and then. Praying to any God that could be listening to not take his little brother away from him. Sighing in a brief moment of relief, the hospital finally came into view. He parked in front of the emergency entrece. Not caring if anyone cared. Grabbing up his brother gently from the car and made a mad dash into the sliding doors. _

_A nurse was standing there talking to a patient when she was forcibly pull around by the frantic blond. "P-please help me! My brother is bleeding profusely!" The nurse stared at the large stains of blood on both boys clothing and saw that what he said to be true. She hit a button that sounded an alarm and two doctors ran twords them and a flurry of nurses followed close behind. "Hurry he's lost a lot of blood!" The nurses behind them grabbed a near by gurney and rolled it next to the now crying blond and instructed him to lay the boy down. Once he did, the doctors sprinted off with him, barking orders at the nurses as they went. _

_Kyuubi just stood there, staring after them. "Sir if you'll come with me. I need you to fill out information on him so we know whats safe to use to treat him. Are you immediate family?" she asked him with a reassuring smile on her face in hopes to calm the depressed looking blond. He couldnt take it. All the trauma of his parents...now his little brother. He fell to his knees, hunched over, hiding his head in his arms and began to cry his eyes out. He just couldnt believe all this was happening. The sight of his brother laying on the floor in a pool of his own blood invaded his minds eye. The nurse from before was now on the floor with him. Holding him, rubbing his back reassuringly and saying comforting words to try and console the young man. Slowly he calmd down some and looked up to the kind nurse beside him with tears still in his red puffy eyes. He got to his feet and walked with the woman into the room next to them and sat down in the available seat. _

"_Ok first I need name, age, blood type any alergies to medications and if I could see an isurence card if you have it." Kyuubi looked up at her and slowly spoke. "His...his name is Naruto Uzumaki. He's 16. Blood type b possetive.(**A.N. I dont really know this I'M NOT A STALKER I SWEAR!!! XD)** I'm his older brother. He has no alergies that I know of." he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Oppening it to the right pocket and pulled out the insurence card with Narutos name on it and handed it to the nurse. "When can I see him?" he asked softly not looking at the woman anymore. "I need to get this information to the doctors first. Then they have to stabalise him and possobly give him a trasfusion if the amout of blood loss requires it." she said to him, waiting for his response. _

_She didnt get one. _

"_Listen to me. Your brother is in good hands. Now why dont you come with me and we'll get something for you to drink and if you wish, I'll sit in the waiting room with you. My shift is over for this evening anyway" she said smiling at him. He noded his head and slowly got up. Following behind her like a lost puppy. _

_For what seemed like hours, the blond man sat there lazilly in his seat. He had fallen asleep a couple times but woke up every time someone spoke over the intercom system. "Uzumaki?" a voice called from the entrence to the waiting room. Kyuubi was on his feet and in the slightly frightened nurses face in a matter of seconds. "Is he alright? Can I see him? Oh God...please tell me I didnt loose him!" the questions he had been begging to know just rolled out of him like a rappidly flowing river. "Calm down sir. He's fine. We had to resesitate him because he wasnt breathing and we got his heart to start beating again. He needed a transfusion for the blood lose. He's very lucky you got him here when you did. Another 15 minutes and he could have died." Hearing all this just brought the tears back to his eyes. He looked down at her pleadingly. "Can I see him please? I'm his older brother. Please let me see him..." The woman smiled at him. "Follow me. He's still unconsious but I dont see the harm in you being with him." She motioned for him to follow and he did. _

_Walking down the twisting and turning hall ways they finally reach the young boys room. The nurse walked ahead of him and opened the door, walking in. Kyuubi stood there for a second, wondering weather or not he should go in. Slowly he advanced into the dimly lit room. _

_He stifled a gasp that tried to escape his mouth at the site that greated him. There was his brother. Laying under the pure white sheets. His face was considerably pale. His bandaged arms lay at his sides. A chilling red trying to still seep through. The slow beeping of the heart monitor reached his ears. It scared him at how slowly it was beeping. The nurse turned to him, motioning to a chair she placed by the bed for him to sit in. She walked past him and left them to there privacy, closing the door behind her as she went. Kyuubi finally moved forward. Walking to the other side of the bed and heavily ploped himself in the chair. He leaned on the bed side, reaching for his brothers hand. He shivered. It was cold....Deathyl cold. Slowly he laid his head down on there intertwined hands and desperatly tried to fight back the tears wanting to spill. He lost the battle. Slowly his cries ebed and began to stop. His breathing evened out. He had fallen asleep out of pure exaustion. _

_Kyuubi awoke hours later to the now normal sounding beeping of the heart monitor and looked up. Naruto was laying there staring up at the ceiling. Kyuubi squeezed his brothers hand slightly to let him know he was awake. Naruto turned his eyes to his brother. He looked terrible. His hair was messier then usual and he had tear streaks clearly visible on his cheeks. There was still a slight red to his eyes from all his previous crying. Naruto felt terrible. Extreamly tired and there was an annoying numb feeling eminating from his wrists. He could see the pained look on his older brothers face and felt like turning away from it but didnt. It would only make things worse and he knew he would have to explain himself sooner or later. He opted to sooner. _

_Opening his mouth to speak, suddenly the air in his lungs was swiftly forced out as his brother captured him in a tight hug. Kyuubi squeezed himself hard onto his brother. Not wanting to let go in case someone tried to take him from him. _

"_I....I th-thought I w-was gonna l-lose y-you" he cried into his brothers chest. Naruto returned the hug and wraped his stiff arms around his brother. They stayed like that for a long time. Kyuubies breathing finally slowing and he stoped shaking. He lifted his head from his brothers chest and staired at him. Naruto could see a mixture of sadness, terror and love in his brothers eyes. He was expecting to see anger but it never showed. Kyuubi was truly scared. So scared that he could have lost his brother mear hours ago. _

_Kyuubi lifted his hand and Naruto braced himself for what he thought was going to be a punch or slap to the face. It never came. He felt his brother gently place his hand on his cheek and moved his thumb back and forth on the smooth surface. "Please Naruto...dont....dont ever scare me like that again...I cant loose you to. I would rather die then lose you." Naruto could feel tears at the corners of his eyes. He leaned forward and embraced his older brother in a warm loving hug. "F-forgive m-me brother. I just...I....God I'm so so sorry..." And there they stayed. In eachothers arms. Neither wanting to let go in fear of losing the other._

***END FLASHBACK***

Tsunade stared at the blond for a long minute. Taking in the story she just herd. She felt sick. Realisation hit her that she could have lost one of her preccious nefews. She stood up and walked around the desk. Nealing down in front of the boy. She couldnt control herself. She jumped forward, embracing him in a bone crushing hug. Naruto huged her back, though not as tight. She leand back and looked up at him. "S-sorry for...for breaking down like that and hitting you. You didnt deserve it. You and your brother have been through enough as it is." sighing she stood up. "I better get you your schedual. Dont want you to miss to much on your first day" she gave a shakey laugh and went to the metal cabinat that held all the students scheduals. Skimming down the lines till she found his name and reached in, pulling out the piece of paper. She closed it and walked back to the blond and handed it to him "Now get out of here. Stop by my office at the end of the day and I'll drive you home. I need to talk to Kyuubi and you." She huged him one last time and let him on his way.

**(A.N.) Ok thats it for my first chapter...I know its not EXESSIVLY long but its enough to give you a good feeling of how this is gonna go about. XD Next chapter you'll see how our cute little blond makes it through his first day of school...and his meeting with a certain raven. *falls to knees putting up hands in a begging motion* PLEASE dont hate me to much XD I know it sucks but...I TRIED DAMMIT GIVE ME A FRIGGEN BREAK!!! And uhh...well please dont correct me on anything like the suicide attempt. I would know from personal experience at what happens and the feelings that flow in this kind of sittuation. I scared half my family with my attempts and my parents are still haunted by it. Always worrying about me. And my older brother and boyfriend hover over me a lot, checking my room for anything I could use to hurt myself again. I know I havent learned my leason yet on this(ya I still cut and sometimes can feel depressed enough I want to die XD) but always remember. No amout of hardship is worth your life. Theres always someone that cares about you and wishes to see you safe. Dont hurt your loved ones like I've hurt mine. I know what I do is wrong and that I should stop...but its a mental condition and not an addiction easily broken. Suicide in my religion is a one way ticket to Hell so I already know I'm fucked XD But I plan on living my life however long it is. Thanks for reading the start of my first fanfic ^^ I hope you enjoyed and that I didnt wast your time with my HORRIBLE attempt at wrighting lol**

**Please R/R **

**JaNe luv Kyto-chan ^_~**


End file.
